


It's Thirsty Work, But Someone's Gotta Do It

by DontOffendTheBees



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Lust, M/M, Pining, Post-Blackwing, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-30 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10867560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DontOffendTheBees/pseuds/DontOffendTheBees
Summary: 'Dirk caught him staring and cocked his head inquisitively. “Todd?”“Hm?” Todd attempted to sound nonchalant. It came out as more of a squeak.'





	It's Thirsty Work, But Someone's Gotta Do It

**Author's Note:**

> So basically we’re all fixated on Dirk’s arms in the new set pics yeah? Good. So long as we’re all on the same page.
> 
> So because tumblr folks keep making me wanna write stupid irrelevant stuff here’s a dead short lil drabble about Todd being a thirsty bitch and having a minor heart attack when he sees Dirk’s lovely arms. I wrote this in like 20mins to get it out of my head. Take a fuckin' sip, babes

“Do you see anyone?”

“No,” Dirk peered through the window over the back of his seat, expression hopeful. “Haven’t for about ten miles or so.”

Todd resisted the urge to sigh in relief- he didn’t want to get too complacent. “Good. We’re gonna need to stop for gas.”

“We’ll be alright if we’re quick,” Dirk sat back comfortably in his seat, beaming at Todd. “Excellent rescue efforts, Todd- went off practically without a hitch!”

Todd could _definitely_ remember one or two hitches, but Dirk was out and that was the main thing. And so were the other Rowdies- although they were currently driving with Amanda and Farah in a different direction, in the hope of throwing off the pursuit. They’d all rendezvous in three days at the safe house Farah had fixed up for them. In the meantime they’d just have to be careful to keep looking over their shoulders.

They happened across a rest stop three miles down the road, and Todd pulled up to the pump. He got out of the car and started filling up the tank without even being asked- maybe Dirk was right, maybe he was fucking programmed to assist. Although where he came from people just called it ‘being helpful’.

“Lovely day!” Dirk said from somewhere on the other side of the car. “Wonderful day to be free- although I suppose _any_ day would be a wonderful day to be free. God, it is _scorching._ Don’t get temperatures like this in England. Just as well, I suppose, not many places fitted with air conditioning. If we got a heatwave like this an awful lot of people would spontaneously combust. I had a case like that once, actually- did I ever tell you about the Hobgoblin? The arsonist, not the mythological creature. Or the ale.”

“Or the Spiderman villain?” Todd chuckled, glancing up. “Rings a bell, but…”

He trailed off, blinking dazedly at the sight that greeted him across the car roof.

Dirk was standing right in the sunlight, face upturned as it warmed his face, probably for the first time since he’d been captured. His fingers were working at the buttons on his jumpsuit, popping them open one by one until he reached his waist, where he stopped to shrug his arms out of the sleeves and _holy shit._ Okay, okay so he’d been working out or something. No big deal. It was just a little extra muscle mass. Little extra definition. Just plain old muscles, working under his skin as he tied the jumpsuit around his waist. And as he reached up to wipe the sweat and grime from his brow and left his hair a little ruffled in the process. And as he arched his back and stretched both surprisingly toned arms over his head, making his vest pop up just a little and reveal a sliver of equally surprisingly toned midriff.

And okay maybe Todd’s mouth had gone a little dry.

Dirk caught him staring and cocked his head inquisitively. “Todd?”

“Hm?” Todd attempted to sound nonchalant. It came out as more of a squeak.

“Everything alright? You seem a tad distracted.”

“Yeah, yeah, just…” he cleared his throat. Still dry. “Just kinda thirsty,” _ain’t that the fucking truth._ He reached into his pocket for his wallet, tossing it to Dirk over the car. “Hey, uh, how ‘bout you go grab us some supplies? Got a long drive ahead of us.”

“Okay,” Dirk said cheerfully, even as he fumbled the catch. He wandered over to the store, giving Todd an eyeful of his back and shoulders and _those arms_ as he went. A _good_ eyeful.

Todd groaned, leaning his forehead against the top of the car with a light _thud._

Yeah, it was going to be a _very_ long drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably horrendously rushed and OOC but you get the idea- hope you had a giggle <3


End file.
